The Games
by CJxHiei
Summary: Kanye Kobayashi is a shape shifter and has kidnapped the YYH gang. He wants to play survival games with them all. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the YYH characters, even though I would love to. The only thing I own through-out this whole fic is Kanye. R&R.

* * *

"Kurama!!"

"Shut up Kuwabara, it's Shuichi in the Ningenkai, remember?"

"Whatever, he'll know who I'm talking about anyway, Urameshi!"

"Hello?" It was a cool day, a cool breeze with clouds covering up the sun, but Kurama needed to get to his school while his friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara, get to their school.

"We need to talk!" Kuwabara said.

"Can this wait until school is over?" Kurama asked impatiently, which wasn't like him. Usually, he'll always hear the conversation that's directed towards him, but he was running late.

"No."

"I need to go! It'll _have _to wait!" With those words, Kurama left.

"Well, I never!"

"Shut up, Kuwabara. We should go too."

"Fine." And they left.

_Later at Kurama's school..._

"Hey Shuichi!" A teen with glasses greeted the kitsune as he walked in the school.

"Hi Takeshi," Kurama said.

"Hey, did you know that some new guy is transferring here?" Takeshi asked.

"No, really?"

"Yeah." Just then, the bell rang.

"I'm glad I got here with time to get my stuff or I'd be late," Kurama said.

"Eh?"

"Oh, my friends from a different school stopped me and tried to talk to me, but I was already running late, so our conversation was cut short," Kurama explained.

"Well, see ya later Shuichi!" Takeshi said as he ran to his homeroom.

"Bye," Kurama said as he walked to his homeroom. He sat in his seat. Just then, a kid with a flat top hair style came in looking bored.

"Class, this is the a new student, Kanye Kobayashi," the teacher said, introducing Kanye.

"Hey, what's up?" Kanye asked.

"Shuichi? I have written you a pass to show Kanye around the school. You'll help, right?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, I'll help," Kurama said, standing up.

"Thank you. Kanye, this is the school's top student, Shuichi Minamono," the teacher said proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Kanye said.

_"I bet Kanye and Hiei would get along great with their attitude towards others," _Kurama thought.

"Here's the homework for today," the teacher said as he gave Kurama a piece of paper.

"Thank you," he said before leaving with Kanye. As Kanye and Kurama went down the hall, Kurama was pinned to a locker.

"You're Youko Kurama, aren't you, _Shuichi?_" Kanye asked with anger in his voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.

_"Yo Kid, how the hell did this Kanye guy figure that out quickly?"_ Youko Kurama, the fox demon in Kurama's mind, asked.

"Well??" Kanye asked gruffly. Kurama sniffed the air. He smelled a scent, but an unfamiliar one.

"Are you gonna answer me or will I have to torture you to know?" Kanye asked.

"How do you know about demons, Kanye?" Kurama asked.

"That answers my question," Kanye said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I had to threaten you to know the answer to my question!"

"Touche." Kanye smiled evily.

"Who's your friends?"

"Wha-?"

"Your friends. Who are they?" Kanye held out a knife to Kurama's throat.

"Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina," Kurama answered.

"Hehe... Youko, you will regret knowing me." Kanye's hand raised up and hit Kurama's neck, causing him to black out.

"You will..." Kanye threw Kurama over his shoulder, jumped in the air, and disappeared.

"Now, the games will begin," Kanye said and laughed.

* * *

That evil bastard! Well, R&R! And sorry, this chapter is very short. But Kanye hasn't met the others of the YYH gang, so maybe Kurama has a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine. I swear. Now, lawyers, leave. I told them that I don't own YYH.

Lawyers: Fine.

But I do own Kanye. He's mine!!

* * *

"Hey Kurama!"

"Yes?"

"We need to tell you about a mission Koenma has demanded us that we do," Yusuke said.

"OK," he said.

"All right, there's some guy who is believed to be in the Ningenkai, posing as a human," Kuwabara started.

"But really, he's something called a shape shifter. Do you know what a shape shifter is? Koenma said you know," Yusuke said.

"A shape shifter? It's a type of demon who can change into anything or anyone. Does Koenma know what this shape shifter's name is?"

"Kanye Kobayashi," Kuwabara answered.

"OK. Excuse me for a moment."

"OK," Yusuke and Kuwabara said. Kurama walked behind them, raised his hands, and hit the backs of their necks, making them black out.

"Idiots." 'Kurama' shaped back to Kanye. He picked them up and ran away.

"That was fun." He jumped in the air and disappeared. But he didn't know that the fire demon in the tree above him was watching his movements and was pissed.

"So, he decides to take my retarded monkeys, does he? Well, I'll show him." He jumped in the air and followed Kanye.

Hiei kept running until he reached Genkai's temple.

"Oh shit. He must- AHHH!!"

"Yep, he did," Hiei said as he ran into the temple. Yukina was passed out. Kanye snickered.

"She's a fine koorime and no one is around, so- Think again, Shape Shifter!" Hiei yelled as he whipped out his sword.

"Dammit! Who the hell are you?!" Kanye yelled. Hiei held the point of his sword to Kanye's throat.

"My name is Hiei, bitch!"

"Hiei? Ohh... Take this!" Kanye yelled as he sprayed Hiei's eyes with pepper spray.

"You fucking girl! Ahh, damn that hurts!" Hiei said as he fell back.

"Well," Kanye said as he held up Yukina, "this is a fine koorime. She your girl?" Hiei growled.

"No!"

"Your crush?"

"No!!"

"Your secret crush?"

"NO!!"

"Your sister?"

"Nnnn... I treat her like a sister," Hiei replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Ahh... Your crush?"

"Grr..." Kanye picked Yukina up.

"Well, I hate to run, but I have to." He started running fast.

"I love running," Hiei said as he ran after Kanye.

_"Perfect!" _Kanye thought. He held out his foot and Hiei tripped. Kanye grabbed his cloak.

"Are you ready to play with the big boys now?" he asked. Hiei kicked his legs hard. Kanye let him go and held his knee.

"Damn you!" Kanye said. "Ooooh, you short bastard! That hurt!"

"The pepper spray hurt my eyes," Hiei said.

"Touche." Hiei was about to grab Yukina when he went into a black world.

"Bastard," Kanye said. The pepper spray he sprayed in Hiei's eyes also had a bit of chlorophone... OK, alot! He picked Hiei up.

"Geez, these two look like twins," Kanye commented. He ran away from the temple.

_At the Rekai..._

"Sir!!"

"What is it Ogre?"

"Kanye, the shape shifter! He hasn't been captured yet!"

"What?!"

"It's true! I've been trying to contact Yusuke, Kuwabara, and their friends, but none of them have been answering!"

"Have you tried the threat method?"

"Ever since Yusuke didn't pick up, I have! I've been saying that they'll all die, Keiko will die, Sensui is back, everything!!"

"Damn. Well, we'll give it awhile more and if they don't call us by the end of the day, we'll find them," Koenma said.

"OK," George said before leaving.

_In the Ningenkai..._

"Keiko, have you seen Yusuke anywhere?" A blue haired girl came up to Keiko and asked her this. Keiko shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him at school all day. He might've just skipped again. Have you talked to Atsuko?"

"Yeah, and she said he went off to school."

"Weird. He wasn't at school all day. I even went up to his favorite spot, the roof. He wasn't up there," Keiko said.

"Think he went to the mall? Or Genkai's?" Botan asked her.

"Maybe."

"Let's check and see if he's there," Botan said. Keiko agreed and ran to the mall.

"I'll check the mall, you check Genkai's!" Keiko said. Botan nodded and left a different direction.

"Hehe, that cutie with the school uniform must be Keiko and the one with the blue hair must be Koenma's ferry girl," Kanye said as he watched the two girls run.

"Hmm... They might be fun to have around during the games. Ahh, why not?" Kanye asked himself as he ran after Botan.

"I hope Yusuke found this shape shifter, Kanye, or we may never get him," Botan said to herself.

"Hey, this shape shifter? His name wouldn't happen to be Kanye Kobayashi, would he?"

"Yeah! Do you knoooo- KANYE!!" Botan yelled as Kanye stopped behind her. His eyes stared at her as Botan stared at him. His hand raised up. Botan ran away from him.

"GET BACK HERE FERRY GIRL!!" Kanye yelled as he ran after her, easily catching up to her.

"Leave me alo-" But Botan was hit in the back of the neck and she blacked out.

"OK, I'm sure everyone is wondering this. Why is everyone's weak spot the back of their neck?" Kanye wondered as he picked Botan up.

"Well, at least it's easier to catch them." He ran away to his spot.

_At the mall..._

"Yusuke? Yusuke! Are you here?" Keiko yelled. She was in the electronics store. She knew Yusuke always wanted a TV here so he could hang it in his room.

_"But until then, I'll watch free TV here," _she remembered Yusuke telling her.

"Hey cutie. You have a boyfriend?" Keiko turned.

"Yeah, I _do _have a boyfriend!"

"His name?"

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Ohh, he's fighting someone in the forest."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Jet black hair? Green uniform?"

"That's him!"

"He's in the forest fighting some big guy."

"Take me to him!"

"OK, OK! Follow me." Keiko followed this guy. She was led to a private part of the forest, where no one could hear anything, from a scream to a collapse of a building.

"Where is- Uhh..." She fell to her knees and was out like a light.

"But it is fun when you hit people in the back of their neck," Kanye said. "And I can't believe she was this dumb to follow me," he added. He jumped in the air and disappeared. He had all the people he needed. He snickered.

"Now the _real_ games will begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine, for the last time! Lawyers, leave me alone! This is stalking!

Lawyer 4: I wouldn't call it stalking. I call it "Watching people while they don't know it."

Whatever! R&R!

* * *

Hiei was the first to wake.

"Damn, my neck hurts. What the-? Aw crap, I got caught," he said. Everyone else, from Keiko to Yukina, were still knocked out.

"Well, I'm bored."

"Helloooo, Hiei." A voice was heard from the ceiling. Hiei growled and stood up.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Why, I've never been so insulted. It hurts me, Hiei."

"Well, cry me a river!"

"Boo-hoo!!"

"Touche."

"Wake up the others and I'll tell you all why I brought you here."

"Fine!"

"Hit the button on the wall when they're all awake." And then there was silence. Hiei walked over to Yusuke.

"Yo Yusuke, wake up." He didn't move.

"Wakey, wakey," Hiei said, kicking him. Still nothing.

"That's it! WAKE UP!!" Yusuke jumped, as well as everybody else.

"OK, I intended for just Yusuke to wake up, but now everybody's up." Hiei shrugged and walked over to the wall with a button. He pushed it.

"You raaang?"

"Whyyy do you dooo that?" Hiei asked.

"OK, I'll stop. Anyway, is everybody up?"

"Yeah."

"OK. The reason I wanted everybody here is because I want to play games with you."

"WHAT?!" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei smacked him.

"Continue."

"But these aren't just games like Tag or Catch. No, these are survival games."

"WHA- SHUT UP, KUWABARA!! DON'T PANIC!!" Yusuke yelled.

"And the first game: Find your way out of the room you're all in now."

"That's it?" Botan asked.

"Maybe I should be specific. A room filled with snakes." And it was quiet.

"Can I panic now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke said. Then they all heard a hiss. Botan and Keiko screamed and hid behind Yusuke. Yukina didn't scream or yell. She watched as a snake slithered towards her.

"Yuki- Hush, Kuwabara. Don't make any sudden moves that'll scare the snake and attack Yukina," Hiei said. Hiei inched his way towards Yukina and knelt down. The snake backed off for a moment before slithering away, back into a wall.

"That was a close one," Keiko said.

"Hey girly, Kanye said 'A room filled with _snakes._' That was only one. There's bound to be more snakes around somewhere," Hiei said.

"Hey Hiei, how come that snake backed away when you were near it?" Yusuke asked.

"Are you stupid? My Dragon, remember? It probably could sense the power I'm holding and left before trouble happened," Hiei answered. Yukina walked towards Hiei.

"Hiei? Can you sense the snakes that are closing in?" she asked. Hiei stopped and closed his eyes. He _did _feel the snakes around.

"There's also a bid one, an anaconda maybe," Hiei said. More hisses were heard.

"AAHHHH!!" Keiko screamed as she jumped on Yusuke's back.

"S-sn-sna-snaaaaake!!" she screamed.

"Are you and Botan really afraid of snakes _that _bad?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara looked down and saw a snake rise. He backed away slowly.

"Well, this sucks," Hiei said.

"Hiei, use your magic and make the snakes go away!" Botan yelled.

"Uhh, Ferry Girl? Don't look down," Hiei said. But she did and screamed even louder.

"Aww," Yusuke said as he picked up a small snake. "It's so cute!"

"Yusuke, you are pushing it!" Botan said through clenched teeth. Hiei looked up and saw a big hole.

"Hey guys- SHUT UP HIEI!!" Botan and Keiko screamed.

"Never mind," he said. "Yukina." The ice maiden looked at Hiei.

"Yes?"

"Come here. I think I found a way out." She walked over to him.

"Where?"

"Look up." She did and saw the hole too.

"Are you- Yeah. I'll try first." He jumped up and he was in the hole.

"Here," he said as he reached down. Yukina grabbed his hand and was pulled up into the hole.

"Hey guys- WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, HIEI?!" Keiko screamed.

"Fine, then stay in that little room with snakes and Yukina and I will leave."

"Wha-?" Keiko looked up and saw Hiei and Yukina in the hole.

"HIEI!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU FOUND THE WAY OUT?!" Botan yelled.

"Oh geez. I _did, _you were just stupid enough not to hear what I needed to say," Hiei snapped.

"Well, help us up," Yusuke said. Hiei sighed and reluctantly did. First Yusuke, then Botan, then Keiko, then Kurama, and then Kuwabara.

"Yukina, are you all right?!" Kuwabara asked as soon as he made it up. Hiei growled and was about to fight him, but Kurama held him back.

"He's not worth it, remember?" Kurama asked.

"Doesn't trust me, does he? I'll show him..." Hiei said.

"So, you guys found the way out before Big Kev came in, eh?" Kanye asked over the intercom.

"_I _found the way out," Hiei said.

"Well, good for you. Finding out stuff like that will come in handy for the next game."

"What's the next game?" Yusuke asked.

"Hehe, thought you'd never ask. Look up." Kurama looked up.

"Whoa." Everyone else looked up in awe. There was some sort of armor and guns hanging from the ceiling.

"You must equip yourself with these, or you will not make it," Kanye instructed.

"OK," Kurama said.

"And if you have other weapons, that's a bonus. You can use them," he added.

"OK?" Kuwabara said confusingly.

"And our opponents?" Hiei asked.

"Uhh... them." And it was quiet.

"Them?" Yusuke asked. Hiei was getting the armor and weapons from the ceiling.

"Here," he said as he handed them down. Hiei's armor was already on, so when the last one was handed down, he jumped down and was ready.

"How do you put it on?" Botan asked.

"Put it on like you're putting on a shirt," Hiei replied.

"But they're are all the same size," Kuwabara whined.

"Oh, put it on, you big baby. It was big for me, but it shrunk down to fit," Hiei said. Yusuke slipped his on and it went a bit bigger to fit Yusuke.

"Cool," Yusuke said. Botan put hers on and it shrunk a bit, as did Keiko's and Yukina's. Kurama put his on and went bigger to fit, as did Kuwabara's.

"That. Felt. Weird," Keiko commented.

"And what did he mean by 'Them?'" Kurama asked. Hiei turned and his eyes went bigger.

"Is that what you wanted to know?" he asked. They all turned and saw...

Themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own YYH. Please believe me so these damn lawyers will leave me alone!

Lawyer 2: I resent your implication!

Well! R&R!!

* * *

"Kanye! What's the meaning of this?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Ahem. Well, you're all going to fight yourselves. Is that blunt enough for you?"

"No!"

"Look, he said you're gonna fight us, so why don't you fight us?!" the other Yusuke said.

"Make me!" They were growling at each other. Both the Hieis shook their heads.

"Idiots."

"Hey Hiei, you never told us you had a twin!" Kurama said, trying to contain his laughter as both Hieis sent him a death glare.

"Well, this will be fun," Kanye commented before laughing.

"Kanye, what's the point of this?" Kuwabra yelled.

"Trust, knowing which one is which, and for you all to entertain me," he replied and it was silence, other than the two Yusukes growling at each other. Hiei thought over what he said.

_"Trust? What did he mean by tha-"_ But he was shook back into reality by Kurama.

"Hiei, Earth to Hiei! Wake up!"

"I'm awake Fox!"

"Well, sorry!" Hiei jumped away from him and back to the other Kurama.

"I don't trust you," he said.

_"I know the trust and knowing which is which now," _he thought.

"Hiei, did you understand what Kanye's clues were about?" kurama asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah, we have to know which one is which by the attitude that they give us."

"With the Yusukes, it may be hard by the way they have the same attitude," Hiei said.

"It's only hard if you don't know the real Yusuke," Kurama said.

"Huh?"

"You'll see what I mean. Yusuke! By the mean of the code M. O. N. K. E. Y., what does cardboard taste like?" Kurama asked.

"Duh!! Egg mayonnaise!" Yusuke said. "Wait..." Yusuke took out his gun that came with the armor and shot at the other Yusuke, which killed him with some sort of purple plasma.

"That's all we have to do," Kurama said. Hiei sweat dropped.

"What did you ask Yusuke? I didn't catch all that."

"Nothing." All that was left now was two Kuwabaras, two Kuramas, two Hieis, two Keikos, two Botans, and two Yukinas. Everyone except the Yukinas were fighting.

"Isn't there a different way to settle this without violence?" they asked as the others fought.

"OK, knowing the real Yukina will be hard," Hiei said as he tried to kill the other Hiei.

"True, but I know- Jesus! Is there something you don't know?!" Hiei asked him.

"No, something you know that I bet the other Yukina doesn't know," Kurama hinted. Hiei got the message.

"Yukina, who did you trust to find your brother?" Hiei asked.

"You Hiei," Yukina said.

"That one isn't our Yukina," Hiei said.

"But she's still hot!" Kuwabara said before getting a smack on the head.

"She's my Yukina!" the other Kuwabara said.

"No way! She's mine!"

"Oh God, not this," Hiei said before killing one.

"Ahh! Shorty, what would you have done if that was me?!" Kuwabara asked.

"I would have killed the other one and got both of you out of my way."

"Well, all that's left is two Keikos, two Botans, two Hieis, and two Kurama," Kuwabara said. Hiei killed the other Hiei.

"Make that list two Keikos, two Botans, and two Kuramas." Hiei walked over to the fake Yukina and grabbed her arm.

"Where is Kanye, wench?"

"Let go of me!"

"Where is he?"

"He's on the last level, now let me go!" She slapped Hiei's face and ran away.

"OK, ow." Hiei held the slapped part of his face.

"She's lucky that it's not my thing to hit girls," Hiei said.

"Hiei, you wouldn't hit girls even if you had the chance to," Keiko said, before getting killed by the other Keiko.

"That's the last time she'll try messing with my Yusuke!"

"Yep, that's the real Keiko," Yusuke said.

"And you!" She slapped Yusuke.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For flirting with her!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that she wasn't the real you?!"

"Don't argue you guys, or I'll kick Kuwabara's ass," Hiei said.

"Wait, what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hey guys." They turned and saw Botan. Keiko ran over to her.

"Did you kill her?" Yukina walked over to Botan, but tripped and accidently triggered the gun, shooting her.

"Oh no!!" Yukina started crying, her tears turning into stones.

"Whew! I thought she'd never let me go- Is something wrong, Yukina?" They looked and saw Botan on the ground.

"Botan, what the hell are you doing on the ground?" Yusuke asked.

"The fake Botan kept me pinned to the ground and was about to kill you. So, who killed her?" Silence.

"I did," Yukina said meekly.

"Oh... Well, you killed the fake one," Botan said.

"I guess..."

"Aww, don't worry Yukina! We still love you," Kuwabara said. Hiei gagged.

"Hey Kurama, you didn't say anything if you killed the other one," Yusuke said.

"He's over there," Kurama said, pointing towards a wall where the fake Kurama was laying.

"Wow."

"So, you guys beat them all except my pet Yukina, eh?"

"Kanye! You bastard! Why are you doing this?!" Yusuke yelled.

"I want to be entertained," he said.

"Damn you! We're not having fun!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You don't have to."

"Well, when are we going to kill you?!" Hiei yelled.

"When you play the other games. And good job on knowing each other well and trusting which person was which. You all got the same people that came in before. Bravo. Now a door should be opening, so you all should be heading to the next fun game."

"Grr..." Then they looked and saw a door was opening for the next adventure.

"The rules of this game will be fun. Those plasma guns you all have will come in handy. Now you have to shoot my best pet DD."

"That's it?" Kurama asked.

"Well, you'll see the difficult later. Bye-bye." And it was silence.

"Well, what should we do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We go and win his next game," Hiei said as he walked through the door.

"Exactly." Kurama walked behind Hiei and soon, everyone else joined. Now it was time for the next game and there was no turning back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter what. If I did, there would be loads more mangas and way, way, _way _more episodes than 112. And of course, I'd let the OVAs in. And more fights. Yeah. _Way _more fights.

* * *

Everyone was in the next room, looking around, in case something popped out of nowhere.

"Well, you took the challenge, ehh?" Kanye asked slyly into the intercom.

"Kanye, what the hell are we supposed to be fighting?!" hiei yelled in ager.

"Why, my pet DD. COME ON OUT!!" Then, it was silence. Everyone heard something, like a small muffled giggle, and they turned. Hiei sweat dropped, as did everyone else. It was a small girl.

"Oh come on! You got us shooting ourselves, now you want us to hit litte, innocent girls?!" Hiei yelled. Yusuke stepped in front of him.

"OK, I'll take care of this," Yusuke said. He walked to the little girl and smiled.

"Oh geez," Kurama said.

"Hi! I'm Yusuke! What's your name?" he asked.

"Better than _your _name," she snapped.

"I have a feeling that she's DD," Hiei said.

"Damn straight, Midget," she said. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed. Hiei growled.

"I like this girl," Yusuke said.

"Oh yeah?" She kicked him in the legs and growled. She started to grow a wolf tail and wolf ears.

"OK, I'm scared," Yusuke said. He jumped back up and ran to his friends.

"Well, I guess I might have a challenge, sine there's so many against little old me," she said in a sarcastic voice. Hiei was the first to shoot at DD. She dodged it easily.

"Hey, I'm a wolf, not a Barbie Doll," she said. Hiei growled and shot at her again. She dodged it again. This time, Yusuke and Kuwabara used their guns to shoot at her. She had a bit of trouble dodging those shots, but she managed.

"Dammit," Yusuke said.

"Hey guys, think you can help us?" Kuwabara asked. Keiko and Yukina didn't want to, but Botan did. She shot at DD, hitting her in the leg. She yelped and ran into a wall.

"Ow. You shot me, you bitch," DD said. Kurama was nowhere to be seen at this point.

"Hey guys, where's Kurama?" Keiko asked.

"Up here!" Everyone looked up and saw Kurama hanging onto something, or what it looked like he was hanging onto something.

"What are you doing Fox?" Hiei asked.

"I got stuck," he said.

"Damn, that sucks," Kuwabara said.

"Hey, try to get down," Hiei said. He scratched his head and Kurama nodded. He got out his gun and shot at DD, hitting her in the head.

"YOU BASTARDS!!" she screamed until she faded away.

"OK, I'm sure that's not normal," Yusuke said.

"It isn't," Kurama said, jumping down to the ground.

"What the hell, Kurama? Why didn't you do that earlier?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hiei and I had to make it look like I was really stuck. When he gave me a signal, I shot at her and killed her, at least I think."

"You think? Why? Is it wrong to fade away?" Yusuke asked.

"No. Demons or half breeds, like DD, are to be dead and just die. But only experiments fade away," Kurama explained.

"Experiments? Like someone made DD?"

"Good job! I thought idiots like you wouldn't figure _that _out so easy!" Kanye yelled into the intercom.

"Well, we killed her, right?" Kurama asked.

"Well, no duh! She was just a small science experiment. She wasn't of much use anyway."

"OK. What do we all do next?" Yukina asked.

"Well Beautiful, what you guys do next is in the next room. It may be hard for you all, even that smart one," Kanye said. Hiei and Kuwabara growled.

"Beautiful?! I only call her that!" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei kicked him.

"You shut up!" Hiei said to Kuwabara in an angry voice.

"Just go into the next room. The door is being opened for you." Then it was silent.

"OK, he creeps me out," Keiko said.

"Yeah, I guess," Yusuke said. A wall was being lifted up and there was a clean, bright colored room that was seen.

"Uhh, is he trying to make us get out?" Yusuke asked as they all went into the room. The wall immediately slammed down as soon as the last person went in.

"Well, right you are!" Kanye said. He seemed a bit giddy.

"Hmm..."

"What? All you need to do is find the way out. Simple, right?"

"Everything with you _isn't _simple, Kanye!" Botan yelled angrily.

"True. And there _is _a catch."

"What is it?"

"Uhh, you'll see in a sec." It was silent.

"I hate him," Keiko said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with the dumb brunette," Hiei said.

"Maybe he's trying to blind us," Kuwabara said. Then Hiei looked up. He pushed Kurama out of the way and a big block hit the ground.

"Holy shit!" Yusuke yelled.

"How's you hear that, Shorty?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei stood up.

"You didn't hear that?" he asked.

"No." Hiei looked up again.

"Heads up!" He jumped back and everyone jumped another way when they saw another block fall to the ground.

"Dammit, Kanye really meant _survival games,_" Yusuke said. Kuwabara looked up and saw a hole in the upper part of one of the walls.

"Guys, that's it! There's our escape!" Kuwabara said, pointing to the hole.

"Kuwabara, it's not polite to point," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, shut up," Keiko said.

"Hey Smart, you found the way out, right?" Hiei asked.

"Yep, that's right. You should give me some respect now," he said in a smug voice.

"I'll give you respect when you tell us how to get all the way up there," Hiei said. Kuwabara thought for a moment and sighed. It was too high to climb and there was no support to climb the wall anyway.

"OK, fine. I don't know how we'll get up there." They all jumped back as another block came down. Yukina kept looking at the block as they fell. She thought of how to get up there.

"Soon enough, these blocks will _have _to top one another, right?" she asked Kurama. He looked at her and thought. He realized she was onto something.

"Yeah, that's right," he said. He was about to tell the gang, but it was Yukina that stopped him.

"K-Kurama!" she said. Another block was coming down, but Yukina was frozen in fear to move away from it. Kurama grabbed her and jumped away. A block had finally topped the block they were on.

"Guys!" Kurama said. He jumped down, still carrying Yukina.

"Yukina! Kurama! Are you guys OK?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, are you two OK?" Botan asked.

"Yukina's a bit shaken up, but she's fine and so am I," Kurama answered.

"Oh Yukina, my love! Are you OK?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama put the koorime down and looked at everyone.

"Guys, Yukina thought of a way to get to that hole," Kurama said.

"Huh? How?" Hiei asked.

"These blocks. She said that they'll have to top one another at some point. Then we can climb them all and whenever there's a block that's almost at level with the hole, we'll go in." Everyone nodded. Every time a block came down, they climbed it.

"Grr, this is hard!" Yusuke complained.

"Yusuke, Keiko and I are girls and though we may not be the strongest, we're stronger than you!" Botan yelled. Yukina was being carried by Kurama, so it wasw difficult to climb, but he got to the next block without complaining. Botan and Keiko also weren't complaining. Actually, Yusuke was the only one complaining.

"Point taken." They were all a block away from reaching the hole, but another block was heading towards the one they were on. Kurama stood up as he made the next block. Hiei again had tp ush him out of the way. The block that led them to freedom from the room finally topped the one block in the way.

"Hey guys, let's go!" Yusuke said as everyone stood up from the dodge. Yusuke went into the hole first, then the girls, then Kuwabara. Kurama was about to go when he saw Hiei struggling.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama, hand up Yukina!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama gave Yukina to Yusuke and he went back to his friend.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"My stupid cloak got caught between this block and this block," he said.

"Can you try taking it off?" Kurama asked.

"If I do that, it'll take longer, because check it out." His left arm and bottom of the cloak was stuck.

"Yeah, that'll be hard."

"Kurama! Hiei! Hurry your asses up!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Just go!" Hiei said.

"No way. I'm not leaving my friend when he needs help," Kurama said. There was another block coming, but it missed Kurama and Hiei. Hiei looked and saw another block.

"Sorry Kurama, but I can do it myself! And bitch, you better take care of Yukina." Hiei kicked Kurama and Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed Kurama and pulled him up.

"Wait! Hiei!" Kurama screamed. Yusuke and Kuwabara had dragged him into the hole. As soon as Kurama was in the hole, it was blocked by a block that had fell down.

"Where's Hiei?" Yukina asked. Kurama was sitting in the cramped space and sighed.

"His cloak got caught in two other blocks and he couldn't get out. He kicked me away, Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged me into here, and now we're sealed into this small and dark space." Everyone gasped and sighed.

"Well, I see your friend the Midget didn't make it," Kanye said in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Look, what the hell was that?!" Kurama yelled. Everyone stared at Kurama with wide eyes. Only Youko Kurama was the one with the attitude, but it seemed the kitsune had caught it.

"Oh, cry me a big, long river, Kurama!" Kanye said. Kurama growled.

"Besides, be happy you made it and not that uncaring, fire demon."

"He was our friend! Even if he wasn't uncaring, we cared for him!" Kurama snapped.

"Yeah, Kurama's right! Hiei is our friend!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well, my bad. Anyway, this is your break for the night. I'll wake you when I wake up." And then it was silence.

"Dammit," Kurama said in a strained voice. He crossed his legs and arms and just stayed like that. Yusuke sighed and sat next to Keiko.

"Well, this is bad," he said.

"Yeah. But let's hope Kanye didn't kill Hiei," she said. She yawned and fell asleep. Yusuke fell asleep too. Kuwabara couldn't move in the small space that was given, so he fell asleep where he was. Botan yawned and fell asleep where she was too. But Yukina crawled over to Kurama and sat next to him. Kurama wasn't asleep.

"Hey Kurama," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I know you miss Hiei. We all do, but don't do something you'll regret. We might lose you, and I wouldn't want to lose you." She yawned a bit and fell sleep. Kurama looked at her and sighed.

"Wouldn't want to make you sad Yukina," he said before falling asleep himself. This _will _be a _long _night for the gang without Hiei.

* * *

Yeah, I know. I'm stupid, I'm weird. Actually, this was because I got bored and I thought "Why not?" So I made it. Hope you enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
